Urban Legends
by ytilaturb
Summary: Title says is all.
1. Chapter 1

**Something to do while I'm going through writers block. /**

* * *

Sally and Kendra were very good friends, now that is. After they had both had their share of Derek and both agreed that he was nothing but a waste of time. Now in college, they had been friends since that one night at Smelly Nelly's, when Derek and Casey had tried to set Kendra up with Noel. Kendra was the smart, she had decided that she wanted to go into teaching and took on her studies more, intelligent one. Sally was the fun-loving, kind of slutty one. Her style had changed a bit after she dumped Derek for cheating on her with Casey.

One night, Sally was chatting on the Internet while Kendra did her calculus homework. Sally was singing along with her head phones, and annoying Ken quite a bit.

"Shut up, Sally. You're being annoying," Ken snapped.

"What's your problem?" Sally asked, defensively.

"Nothing. Just... keep it down. Okay?"

"Ok, no prob," Sally replied.

Kendra went on doing her homework, as Sally chatted. Suddenly, Sally squealed with delight.

"Guess what, Ken!"

Kendra sighed. "What?"

"David wants to meet me tomorrow night!"

"Um, who?"

"You know. My internet boyfriend?" Sally said impatiently.

"Um. Great," replied Kendra. Sally, a little put out by her friend's lack of enthusiasm, signed off the Internet and decided to go to bed.

"Night, Ken."

"Mmm," replied Kendra.

The next night, as planned, Sally went out to meet David at a local bar called "McGrundy's." They had an excellent night together, and it was getting pretty late.

"One more drink?" David asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Sally replied, even though she was getting a little tipsy. David ordered Sally another screwdriver, and handed it to her. She drank it down, and David paid. They left.

The next morning, Kendra woke to hear whimpering in the bathroom. She really wasn't ready to wake up, as Sally and her new boyfriend had come in late and woken her up. They'd been making a lot of noise in the bathroom, too. Kendra moaned, got up, and walked into the bathroom.

"Sally? What the hell?" Sally was asleep in a bathtub full of ice cubes. Kendra was extremely confused. She looked around the bathroom and saw a note on the counter top. It read: Call 911 if you want to live.

Ken, thinking it a joke, shook Sally to try and wake her. She wouldn't wake up. Kendra called 911.

Paramedics arrived at their apartment and took Sally out of the tub, naked. They rolled her over and, as they suspected -- Sally's kidneys had been stolen.

* * *

**BOO! Hahaha..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohhhh another one! And LIke I said, this is just to pass my writers block. And for oure randomness.**

* * *

A young teenage girl lived at home with her mother, step father and his two other children. Her step brother who was her age, and a younger step sister. Since her older sister and older step brother were off at college, she thought it was time for her to finally get what she had always wanted. A dog.

Being 16 years old her parents decided that she was now old enough to be left alone without a minder while they went out for the evening. Although there was some concern about leaving a young girl in a house all by herself, they knew she was sensible and would behave. And besides, she did have the pet Alsatian dog to look after her and keep her company.

The parents left for the night, leaving Emergency phone numbers and supplies for the night. The girl was thrilled to be spending her first night alone in her parents house and mainly watched TV until 11.00 rolled round.

Deciding she was tired she moved upstairs to her comfy bedroom to retire for the night. Her trusty Alsatian dog following her all the time.

After being asleep for a short time she awoke to a dripping noise coming from the bathroom. Not afraid, but curious as to what the noise was she lowered her hand down beside her bed to gain a little comfort from the Alsatian. She felt the warmth of his soft tongue as he licked her hand, showing her that he was O.K and that everything would be alright. Feeling assured she drifted off to sleep once more.

Waking once again to the sounds of the dripping tap, or whatever it was, in the bathroom she instinctively dropped her hand down to pet her dog. Once again her dog offered up the loyal companionship that only a much trusted and loved pet can, and licked her hand and she once again fell asleep.

For the last time she woke up again, that annoying noise was still going, she reached for her dog but found he wasn't there. Wondering where her parents were at this time of night (it was about 3.30am by this time) and looking for her dog she walked out into the bathroom.

A horrifying sight met her, the dog had been mutilated and was creating the dripping noise, as blood slowly fell and pooled on the floor below. Screaming she ran back through the house and attempted to call the police. The phone was dead, and she turned to suddenly see her parents also mutilated behind her. Her screams could be heard as she looked down at a note written in blood, it read:  
"Humans Can Lick Too My Beautiful".

She then runs madly for the stairs only to see a black figure waiting with open arms to catch her.

* * *

**In case you didn't catch on, this one is about Lizzie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Yeah I don't know how long this thing is going to be. Like I said, I have writers block so I'm stuck.

* * *

Emily's parents were gone at a party for the evening. And all poor Emily had to do was stay home and watch her little brother and his friend, making sure they didn't get in any trouble. Wishing she were out hanging with her friends on a clear and beautiful Friday night instead of at home baby sitting the two brats, Emily flicked on the TV in the den.

The kids were in the next room, the living room, playing with their toys. After flipping the channels for what seemed like hours, she finally came across a made-for-TV movie that looked pretty good. A romance, her favorite. As Emily started to settle into the movie, the kids came in, demanding that they were hungry and wanted something to eat. So while the kids took over the television, Emily went into the kitchen to make spaghetti for the three of them.

Just as everything was about to be finished, the phone rang. Emily went to answer but her stupid little brother got to it first.

"Hello? Davis residence." No answer.

"Gimme the phone!" Emily said, snatching from her brother. "Hello, who is this?" Emily demanded.

"I'm near" said the voice on the other side.

"Near where?" Emily replied, but there was nothing but a dial tone.

A little shaken, Emily checked on the kids and finished preparations for dinner. She set up the table and poured out spaghetti for everyone. After everyone chowed down, the kids decided to take a nap on the couch while Emily finished up the movie. As she turned on the TV, she saw it was almost over.

"Great.." she mumbled right before the phone rang again.

Forgetting the previous episode, she ran to the phone before it woke the kids and shattered her peace.

Snatching up the receiver, she blurted, "Hello?".

"I'm closer" reported the other end.

"Huh, excuse me?" said Emily.

But once again, nothing but a dial tone. Emily was bugging out now.

"I'm near, I'm closer? What the hell?" she wondered aloud.

Deciding to get to the bottom of it she called the operator.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the operator said.

"I'm getting a couple of strange phone calls here and I was wondering if you can tell me where they came from?" asked Emily.

"No," replied the operator, "but I could put a tap on your line and the next time he calls I can tell you where it came from."

Emily thanked the operator and hung up.

She walked over to the kids and woke them up. She didn't want to scare them but she had to have them awake in case of emergency. Emily deliberated on calling her parents, but she decided that she old enough to handle this herself.

"I'm 17, and I'm tough" Emily knew, "I can handle this".

Just a she was summoning her courage, the phone rang. Emily told the kids to stay quiet and on the couch.

She answered the phone with a faint, "Hello?"

The weirdo said, "I'm here now, and my, it is so sharp..." He giggled in the background.

"Huh? Wh.. What's so sharp?" Emily blurted. "Where are you?"

But the man hung up. Instantly the phone rang again. It was operator.

"My God, those calls are coming from inside your house! Get out now, and I will call the police!!"

* * *

**WHEN A STRANGER CALLS EMILY DAVIS STYLE! Lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Dasey one!**

* * *

The Prince was parked in a secluded part of town. It was dark, quiet, very quiet.

Casey and Derek had just crawled into the back seat for some well deserved make out time. The two were in desperate need to be alone. Something they weren't really able to do considering their relationship wasn't out in the open yet. It was almost like they were just giving it a try with each other.

And because their relationship wasn't out in the open meant that they couldn't hold hands in public, Derek couldn't kiss her unless they were behind closed doors, like in his room. He couldn't tell her how beautiful he thought she looked when he was at school. Nothing. So when they got the chance to speed away in The Prince for a few hours, they valued it.

Music was playing from the car stereo. It always seemed to help when it was just the two of them.

Casey was on her back, legs wrapped around his waist while he was placing rough, hungry kisses on her neck. She arched her back when his hands traveled under her shirt to her breasts. Soft moans of each others name filled the car.

That was something about The Prince that Derek liked. Despite the gross green color, it was pretty sound proof, meaning when they did have their fun in the car, no one could really hear Casey scream his name in ecstasy. And another thing, he got the windows tinted; dark enough to keep perverts from looking at them but light enough not to get a ticket.

He had his shirt off and he shivered as she ran her hands over his strong, muscular back. His jeans hung lose around his waist, preparing for his next move. And thank god she was wearing a dress that day, because then they would have to hassle with her removing her jeans. He liked it when she wore dresses or skirts because it was easier.

Suddenly, the song on the radio cut off and static filled the car for about three seconds.

They both froze and simultaneously looked to the front.

"We interrupt this song for an important announcement." The radio voice said. "A convict has escaped from the local prison and is very dangerous." He said again and Casey shot up, pushing Derek off of her. "The suspect is very dangerous, mentally unstable, and he is believed to have been carrying a hook in his left hand. If you are out, please go somewhere safe and if you see him, please contact local or any authorities."

Casey then started to reach for Derek's shirt.

"Casey," he asked, "what are you doing?"

"Didn't you hear?" She asked him. "There is a killer on the lose, I wanna go home."

"Casey it's fine, and I'm sure we'll be fine."

"No, Derek. Take me home please."

"Fine," he sighed.

Derek put on his shirt as Casey climbed to the front of the car. He watched as she fixed her make up and her hair and he smirked. He then climbed to the front as well and started the car. He let it warm up a little and leaned over to kiss her neck.

"Derek, don't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a little hard to get back in the mood when I'm scared." She told him honestly.

"Okay."

He then backed out and started his way home.

He knew Casey was scared so his task at hand was just to get her home. She should know that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Casey, come here," he said to her.

She listened. She scooted over and leaned into his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

The ride was quiet.

Then there was a light clanking and scratching coming from somewhere. Casey tensed up and he felt it.

"What was that?" She asked.

"It's nothing, Case. Relax."

She tried to relax but she couldn't. She kept hearing that noise and when they pulled up to their house, she jumped out of the car.

Derek looked at her like she was a mad woman. But that look instantly turned into horror when he saw the look on her face and heard her scream.

He jumped out of the car quickly after and saw to his horror, it was a hook dangling from the back door of The Prince.

* * *

**Oh Em Gee, The Hook! Ahhhhhh!**


End file.
